


Succ and Kuck

by TheQueenBee



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Glory Hole, M/M, Modern, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenBee/pseuds/TheQueenBee
Summary: (Setting: AU: City, Modern) Willow suggests Wilson takes a break to have some fun gets succed by a stranger who is no other than Maxwell Carter. Maxwell sucking Wilson off gets Maxwell horny and then Wilson succs Maxwell off.





	1. Chapter 1

Wilson walked into the men;s bathroom, his entire body tensing as he saw someone else in the stall next to where he was told to go. "Go to the third stall" Wilson's friends told him, "there's a glory hole there, you should relax a bit." they kept telling Wilson. Wilson had been hesitant, worried what would happen. But now that he was at the stall, his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't wait for this to happen. Wilson walked into the stall, closing it and sitting on the seat, hesitantly thinking about his situation. He stared at the glory hole, not too sure who was in that fourth stall. Wilson wasn't sure if he was doing the sucking, or if the mysterious person was sucking him. He put all that behind him though, taking a breath and standing up, slowly undoing his pants as quietly as he could, not to scare the other person. The other person, in that fourth stall, was none other than Maxwell Carter, a well respected man that was rather a gentleman. He let his friend, Charlie, convince him into doing this, just for a fun night to relax from working. Maxwell sat there, not noticing that another man had walked into the stall beside him. He scrolled through his phone, looking at emails and then looking at Facebook then Instagram. He was starting to get bored, worried that he was sitting in that stall for nothing, like an idiot. Then he heard a voice from the third stall, it was almost a whisper, as if the person was ashamed to speak.

"Hey- I've uh- I've never done this before..." The man said, Maxwell looking at the wall separating the two. He wasn't sure if the mysterious man was talking to him or not. Maxwell cleared his throat slightly, sitting up and smiling slightly. "Ah, neither have I." Maxwell's voice was confident, yet it calmed Wilson's worry and fright away. That sort of voice stuck in Wilson's head, he slowly bit his bottom lip. Wilson then began stroking himself, really hoping that he was the one getting sucked off by the mouth that held that beautiful voice. "So do I uhm-" Wilson got nervous again, grinning with excitement and worry. "Do I..." Wilson slowly put the tip of his cock into the glory hole, it was a tight fit, but Wilson was sure he could get it in. Wilson hated the small moment of silence after he did that, his cheeks turning crimson. "Don't be shy~" Maxwell seductively told Wilson, looking at the shy cock that slowly pushed into the hole. "I won't bite~" Wilson loved his voice, he loved how dark and hostile he sounded, with the tease at the end, it made Wilson even harder. Wilson pushed his full length into the glory hole, his cock bouncing excitedly for Maxwell to please it.

  
Maxwell saw the cock and blinked, surprised by the size of the cock.He smirked, slowly putting his phone in his pocket and leaned over, kissing the tip gently. Wilson flinched at the feeling, closing his eyes, covering his own mouth, trying not to make a sound. Wilson's breathing hitched as he felt Maxwell slowly take in his own cock, Wilson twitching in Maxwell's mouth happily. Maxwell slowly closed his eyes as he took Wilson's full length in, beginning to bob his head already. He stayed seated on the toilet, in an awkward position as he slightly tilted his head. Maxwell made a noise of surprise when he felt Wilson's cock hit the back of his throat, making Maxwell bob his head faster. Wilson began panting, loving every second of this blowjob from a mystery person. As Maxwell bobbed his head, he felt as if.. he wasn't getting hard from this. Sure, every moment was horny as hell and Maxwell loved it, but he felt like it wasn't his place to get hard. Maxwell submissively, but also somehow acted as if he was top, gave Wilson a blowjob, bobbing his head happily. Wilson panted into his own hand, and after a while let out a little gasp as he felt his cock slam into Maxwell's mouth, hitting the back of the man's throat and staying there. Wilson felt himself tense up, where he opened his mouth but held back a moan as Wilson came down the back of Maxwell's throat. Maxwell felt Wilson's warm cum drip down his throat, he swallowed happily, only to notice that his boxers were too tight for him. Maxwell slowly pulled his head back, panting as he looked down to his pants, only to see a bulge where his cock was trying to get out. Maxwell groaned, beginning to slowly stroke himself, grinning and biting his bottom lip. He.. couldn't ask the stranger to suck him off, could he?

Wilson slowly sat on the toilet, pulling up his pants and panting happily, he felt extremely relaxed from that. Wilson noticed the other man groan, which caused him to smirk happily. "So, you've done me..." Wilson slowly put his hand to the wall, a lustful tone coming from him, that Wilson had never heard before. "why don't I do you now?~" Maxwell heard this, his cheeks going a light shade of pink as he slowly stood up, pumping his bulge in extreme lust. He quickly undid his pants, whipping his dick out and slowly pumping it, precum dripping off of the tip. Maxwell panted, looking at the hole with a smirk. He wasn't sure if he was too tall for this, after all the hole was... far down. But Maxwell didn't care. Maxwell slowly shoved his cock into the hole his entire body up against the wall as he lustfully panted. "I would like that~" He said in a raspy horny voice, needing the satisfaction of being sucked off.

Wilson noticed that the cock was at an odd angle, then it hit him. This man was tall. Wilson's cheeks went red and his heart began to race, he imagined this cock slamming into his ass, and whoever was behind the wall enjoying every minute of it. Wilson's heart raced as he slowly put his mouth on the tip of Maxwell's dick, he could basically taste the desperation that this man needed, he needed to be relieved and he needed to feel that relief. And so far, to Wilson's knowledge, he was the only person who could do that. So... Wilson decided to make this man unbelievably happy. Wilson pulled his mouth away, sweetly grabbing Maxwell's cock with both of his hands as he began pumping his dick. Maxwell felt this, letting out a satisfied groan as he lustfully closed his eyes, panting against the wall in desperation. Wilson smirked, watching precum drip down Maxwell's cock, so he quickly licked the precum off of the tip, slowly taking Maxwell's cock into his mouth after. Wilson took his hands off of Maxwell's cock and began bobbing his head, slowly taking Maxwell in, inch by inch. Wilson coughed slightly, choking slightly on Maxwell's cock.

Wilson could feel the other's cock hit the back of Wilson's throat rather quickly, causing Wilson to bob his head even faster. Maxwell gripped the wall, and a few bobs later he tensed up, quickly covering his mouth and letting out a gasped moan, cumming into Wilson's mouth and filling him up. Wilson happily drank the stranger's cum, his own heart racing once more, finding himself very happy. Slowly, Wilson pulled back and wiped off his lips, zipping his pants up and clearing his throat. Maxwell found himself doing the same thing, pulling out of the hole and pulling up his pants, taking out his phone and texting Charlie. "I just did what you told me to do, are you happy now?" Before he looked at the wall, clearing his throat with a smirk. "That was fun... But you should exit first, it'll be better if we don't exit at the same time." Maxwell told Wilson, trying to make it so he didn't embarrass himself. Maxwell felt like he didn't do a good job at his blowjob, so he was ashamed to show his face. Wilson's heart sunk when he heard this. Wilson felt horrible, thinking to himself that the blowjob he gave was horrible, and that the man on the other side wanted nothing more to do with him. Wilson nodded, reaching for the stall handle. "ah- Of course... g.. goodbye. This was... fun" Wilson said, not really sure what to say or how to handle the situation, so he simply quickly left the bathroom, energetic and happy as ever.


	2. The succs meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson & Willow are having dinner (not romantically) out at a restaurant and it just so happens that Maxwell is there with Charlie. Max goes over to Wilson, they talk as Willow goes to Charlie and talks with her.   
> Willow ends up going to Charlie's place while Wilson is drugged. Maxwell and Wilson had exchanged numbers so Wilson asked Maxwell to take him home, since his ride (Willow) left.  
> Maxwell gets Wilson in the car and Wilson passes out so Maxwell takes him home and puts Wilson on the couch so he can sleep without worry of the drugger hurting Wilson.  
> [THERE IS NO NONCON THIS IS JUST MAXWELL BEING LIKE "Oh shit I don't know where your house is"]

Wilson sat down at a table, next to his best friend Willow. He smiled to her, soon grinning as they ordered drinks. "You have to tell me all about your date last night!" Willow said boldly, taking a sip of her long island iced tea, staring at Wilson with her beautiful hazel eyes. "Oh I-" Wilson immediately lost his grin, taking a sip of the martini he ordered, looking away slightly. "I don't know, it didn't go well..." Willow suddenly laughed at that, giggling and grinning. "It doesn't have to be a good thing! Tell me, how awful was the other person?" Immediately Wilson's smile returned, and he giggled a bit. "The guy thought that it would be a good idea to wear sandals to a movie theatre!" He told her, giggling away and happily drinking. "Noooo!!!" Willow exclaimed, gasping a bit with a look of horror. "He fucking didn't!!" "He did!" Wilson reassured her, smirking a bit. "In fact, his fashion choice was awful in general. I honestly don't think he had a fashion sense!!" Willow giggled at how bad the guy sounded, and for the next hour and a half they talked about how awful his date was, making fun of the man that took him. 

"Oh no! And that's not even the worst part! When we were getting drinks and popcorn, he was about to order me a diet coke! He told the cashier lady for my combo to be a large popcorn bag with a large soda, diet coke! I had to stop him and tell the lady I wanted 7UP, and when I did he was all like," Wilson then started speaking in a mocking voice, making the guy sound like an idiot. " 'Oh you don't like diet coke? I guess that's something we don't have in common, I suppose I can look over that haha' Like- I was so close to punching this man's lights out!" Willow giggled at this, snickering away and covering her mouth as she looked up at Wilson. "Seriously? What happened when the movie was over?" She asked excitedly. Wilson giggled, beginning to answer. "He had the audacity to offer to get me a cab! But... not to his place.. to my place. He offered a cab, so he could go to MY house, like how-" Wilson suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widening as he heard something familiar. He turned his head slightly so he could listen better. Willow was confused. "Wilson? Are you okay? You look like your science experiment blew up in your face after the fiftieth time.." Wilson hushed Willow, turning in his chair to see a tall man with a beautiful black haired woman, both of them grinning and talking. Wilson flinched, could that be...? Wilson's cheeks went pink, his heart would recognize that voice anywhere. The man from the glory hole. 

Wilson quickly turned back around to face Willow, he could feel his heart racing from excitement and the alcohol. Wilson covered his eyes, shaking slightly with a goofy embarrassed grin. Willow was confused, looking at the man before looking back at Wilson, VERY confused. "Wilson, what's going on? Oh my god is that the man from the theatre?!" Willow suddenly got protective, standing up only to have Wilson push her back down in her chair. "W-Willow no wait!!" Wilson hissed out, whispering and shaking, he looked up at her with wide happy and scared eyes. "It's the... Remember a few nights ago, how you convinced me to... try out a new experience?" Wilson tried to ease into it, but Willow gasped and jumped right into it. "Oh!! When I told you to go to the glory hole and get your dick sucked by a stra-" It clicked, Willow grinning uncontrollably as she began bouncing a bit. "Oh no-" Wilson said, terrified by her expression. "Willow please no, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it, PLEASE!" Wilson begged her, desperately trying to stop her from embarrassing him. Willow stared at Wilson, an almost sadistic look on her face. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything. You're the one who'll be doing something."

Wilson looked at her with a horrified expression on his face. "whAT?!" He gasped out, panicking. "You're gonna go up to him and say hi! Introduce yourself! Plus, the guy looks kinda hot anyway~" Wilson scoffed, laughing nervously and suddenly stopping, slowly putting his right hand behind his ear as if he was fixing his hair, just so he could turn his head and look at the man secretly. He stared for a bit, a soft smile appearing on his face. The man was rather handsome, and Wilson fell in love with him immediately. "I.." Wilson kept looking at Maxwell, sighing softly as he was distracted by a crush.

Maxwell was sitting on a stool, smiling at Charlie as he talked with her, however Charlie quickly interrupted what Maxwell was saying, mumbling to him as she glanced at Wilson. "Hey Maxy, I think some guy is staring at you. He's been staring at you for a bit, and I can't figure out what type of stare it is..." She mumbled out before taking a sip of her drink, looking to Maxwell. Maxwell cocked an eyebrow, looking to Charlie. "Is there?" He was about to turn his head but Charlie stopped him. "Max! Don't just straight up look at him! If he isn't looking at you, then that would be awkward!" She snickered, putting her drink down and smiling at him sweetly. "Plus, if it's the type of look that I think he has, you should play his game, right back at him." Maxwell rolled his eyes, snickering slightly. "Oh please, what sort of game is he playing?" "Well for starters, I think he likes you, that's the type of look he's giving you." Maxwell frowned at this, sighing and putting his drink down. "Charlie, I'm going to look. I'm not playing any games right now, I don't want to mess around like a teenager and play this ridiculous game of giggling and guessing if the other person likes you or not." Is all Maxwell said to Charlie.

Wilson couldn't hear what they were saying, all he could hear was Maxwell's beautiful voice, not making out the words. He sighed happily, his heart racing as butterflies danced in his stomach, but soon they stopped. Wilson saw Maxwell's head turn, and the two of them immediately locked eyes. Wilson's eyes widened and his cheeks went beet red, that's when Wilson quickly turned around to face back to Willow, panicking. "Oh god he saw me!! We locked eyes!!" Wilson began panicking. Willow smirked. "Now's your chance! Go to him and talk to him!" This caused Wilson to mockingly scoff and glare at Willow. "How would I do that?! I can't walk up to him and just introduce myself!" He then began panicking, almost tearing up as he looked at his martini. "What would I even say?! ' Hi, my name's Wilson and I'm pretty sure we met a couple nights ago in a bathroom at a glory hole, I sucked you off then you sucked me off. ' How would he even respond?!" Wilson asked, gripping his glass and hunching over slightly. And that's when he heard a deep raspy voice behind him, speak up.

"Well, I would probably respond with my name as well. Maxwell Carter, but I don't think you gave me your last name, Wilson." Maxwell spoke softly, with his deep raspy voice. He smirked and sat next to Wilson and Willow, smiling sweetly at Willow, Willow's eyes were wide and she was starstruck. Wilson's cheeks were still beet red, and he wanted to just disappear from this situation entirely, his breathing was heavy and deep, and he was staring at the glass intensely. Willow grinned and got up, giggling a bit. "I'll give you two some privacy~" She said, about to leave but Maxwell stopped her. "Oh wait, are you able to wait by my friend? I just need to have a chat with... Wilson, then I'll be leaving." Maxwell had said Wilson's name as if he were prey, and this caused Wilson's heart to race faster with joy, panic, and anticipation. Willow grinned and nodded, happily going over to Charlie.

Maxwell turned to Wilson, smiling sweetly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, and if you want me to leave just-" Wilson quickly stopped him, lifting his head and smiling nervously. "O-Oh no! It's okay I-" His cheeks were normal for a bit, until he looked Maxwell in the eyes, they then turned beet red once more and Wilson quickly hung his head, dying from embarrassment. "I don't mind..." Maxwell smirked at how cute Wilson was, chuckling a bit. "Why don't we start over, hello! My name is Maxwell Carter, what's your name?" Maxwell grinned dashingly, holding out his hand. Wilson slowly calmed down, shyly shaking Maxwell's hand with a small flustered smile. "M-my name is Wilson... Wilson Higgsbury, it's nice to meet you." He slowly bit his bottom lip, taking a drink from his martini only to realize that it was empty. "Why don't I buy you another drink? I don't .. have to if you don't want me to." Maxwell offered, smiling sweetly. Wilson giggled like a school girl, his right hand gripping his own pants gently. "I-I wouldn't mind... Pink martini, please..." Wilson said, finally lifting his head up, revealing to Maxwell a beautiful smile with pink cheeks, Wilson's flustered cheeks showing off his gorgeous freckles. Wilson's looks caused Maxwell's cheeks to warm up, and he happily ordered a pink martini for Wilson. 

"So..." Wilson said when his pink martini finally arrived, his cheeks still flushed pink. "So uhm- w-what are..." He was panicking, unable to come up with something to say or talk about. "So what are.. you doing at this bar with your friend?" He smiled nervously, sipping from his drink. Maxwell chuckled a bit, smiling sweetly as he drank from the drink he ordered for himself. "Ah, Charlie thought that it would be a good idea to get me out of the office and having some fun, but up until now I wasn't really enjoying myself." Maxwell answered, throwing a flirt in with his answer. "Why are you and your friend here?" He asked, taking another sip. Wilson blushed more, smiling. "Ah, we were just talking about a date I went on last night and how bad it was-" Wilson quickly shut himself up, scolding himself for mentioning a date in front of the guy that he wanted to get fucked by. However, Wilson was surprised by when Maxwell laughed a bit, a large grin on Mawxell's face. "Oh? How was the date bad?" Wilson looked at Maxwell and smiled a little, beginning to talk about his horrible date. The entire story made Maxwell laugh, a large grin on his face as they began talking about their past dating experiences, but only the bad ones. They talked for quite a while, and soon the stories were almost over. "That's the best part, because of how he caused a scene in the park, I was able to get away easier!" Wilson told Maxwell, laughing along with him, Maxwell snickering and soon adding onto what he said. "And I bet it was easier to avoid having to pay!" They laughed about it for a bit before they began calming down, staring into each others eyes as they chuckled and giggled for a while, Wilson grinning widely as they sat in silence for a couple seconds, Wilson's heart beating as they had their eyes locked. Wilson's cheeks went beet red and he slowly moved a strand of hair behind his own ear.

"I... I know this is silly but I- I really want to kiss you right now... is... is it okay if I do?" Wilson asked, fiddling with his own fingers nervously. There was a long pause of silence that made Wilson want to fade away from existence, Maxwell looked surprised but soon he smirked and brought his right hand to Wilson's cheek, cupping it gently. Wilson watched as the hand came closer, worried he was going to be hit. When Maxwell cupped his cheek, Wilson looked to Maxwell only to see him leaning in. "Not if I kiss you first~" Maxwell teased, closing his eyes and kissing Wilson gently. Wilson's heart began racing, Maxwell's lips were soft and perfect, pressing up against his own. Wilson closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, kissing back lovingly, shyly moving his left hand onto Maxwell's right leg, just so he could lean in further. Maxwell took this as a sign to further the kiss, so he moved his right hand on Wilson's left thigh, rubbing it gently. Wilson felt the rubs and panicked, pulling back and breaking the kiss. "A-Ah no!" 

Wilson's cheeks were bright red and he quickly looked away, panting from the kiss, "I-I'm sorry, Maxwell but I don't want to move any further from just kissing right now." Wilson stated, gripping his own pants gently. Maxwell looked at him, smiling sweetly. "I understand, I'm sorry for seeming too pushy." He looked at a clock that was on a wall, sighing softly. "It's about time I leave, anyway..." He said, slowly getting up. Wilson looked at Maxwell, scared of him leaving. Wilson didn't want the kissing to end, but he didn't want to seem too desperate. Sure, he wanted to be fucked raw by this man, but he didn't want to seem like a slut. "Ah... It was nice me-" Maxwell leaned down and kissed Wilson again, extremely passionately this time. Wilson made a hmmpf noise and kissed back, slightly leaning back in his chair as Maxwell leaned forwards, both of them wrapping their arms around each other. When the kiss finally broke, Maxwell was panting and holding Wilson closely. 

"You and I both know it's past the kissing point..." He smirked a bit. "But I would love to see you again~" Wilson stared at Maxwell in a lustful loving way, panting and blushing. "T-Then how about a date?" Wilson asked, smirking a bit. "You and I both know each others bad past experiences, so why not make it the best experience for the both of us?~" Wilson flirted, his sentence causing Maxwell to smirk devilishly. "Or we could both make it the absolute worst experience~" Wilson giggled at this, smirking and gently kissing Maxwell for a quick second. "With you, I don't think anything could go wrong~" He was caught up in the moment, getting too cocky. Maxwell giggled a bit and slipped a piece of paper into Wilson's pocket, whispering to him lovingly. "That's my phone number, text me whenever you want to set up the date~" Maxwell then began walking over to Charlie, where he saw Willow and Charlie giggling like dorks, watching a sitcom. Maxwell smirked and rolled his eyes, going up to Charlie, Charlie bit her bottom lip and whispered to him. "Maxy, I'm going to spend some more time with Willow at her house~" She then headed with Willow over to Wilson, so Willow could tell Wilson. Wilson nodded, sighing and taking a drink from his martini, taking out the slip of paper that Maxwell gave him and putting the number into his phone, grinning like a dork as he did so. 

Maxwell smiled and headed for his car, getting in and starting it happily. Wilson finished his martini and felt weird, whimpering a bit as he looked at the empty martini glass before texting Maxwell "Hey, this is Wilson, the one you made out with a while ago. I don't feel too good and my ride left, is it okay if I catch a ride with you?" He took a breath and shook slightly, whimpering as he stood up, immediately sitting down because he felt dizzy and sick. Maxwell was about to reverse his car when he felt his phone vibrate, so he put his car in park and looked at it, frowning when he saw what the message was about. He quickly responded. "Yeah, I'll be right in. I'll take you to your house." He texted before quickly getting out of his car, rushing into the bar and walking up to the dizzy Wilson. Wilson was sitting on the chair, gripping the table so he wouldn't fall down. Wilson had felt his phone vibrate, but he couldn't answer it, he felt like if he did, he would be sick. 

Maxwell walked up to Wilson and put a hand on his shoulder, gently helping him stand up and stay balanced. "It's me, come on. Let's get you home..." He said, smiling sweetly, but Wilson's vision was going dark, and he whimpered. "y-You sound like Maxwell, but are you really him??" He was scared, Wilson didn't want to pass out then have his mutilated corpse on the news because someone roofied him. Maxwell smiled sweetly. "Yes, it's me. Is there some way I could prove it...?" He asked, in which Wilson responded. "How did we first meet?" That's when Maxwell snickered a bit and smiled. "We barely met, but it was in a bathroom." Wilson sighed softly, letting himself melt into Maxwell's arms as Maxwell guided Wilson to his car. "Maxwell... It's you..." 

Maxwell chuckled a bit. "Yes, it's me. Come on, let's get you home.." They finally got to Maxwell's car, where Maxwell helped Wilson into the back seat so he could lay down, Maxwell then carefully strapped him in and got into the driver's seat. "So, what's your address?" Maxwell asked, only to have Wilson respond with a sweet exhale. Wilson fell asleep. Maxwell sighed, thinking what to do about this. Surely Wilson would understand if Maxwell brought him home, right? Maxwell then sighed and began to drive home, worried about Wilson the entire drive home.

When Maxwell finally got to his house, he carried Wilson inside and laid him on the couch, tucking him in with one of his best blankets and putting the best pillows Maxwell had under Wilson's head for support. While Maxwell was doing this, Wilson sleepily reached up and grabbed Maxwell's hand, mumbling nonsense. "Hey it's okay..." Maxwell hushed the other, stroking his hair slowly and gently. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side, okay?" He then got a stool and sat down beside the couch, where he spent most of the night running his fingers through Wilson's hair, calming him during his sleep.


	3. Succ 1 at Succ 2's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson wakes up in Maxwell's home, his memory of the night before is a little fuzzy but he does remember chatting and having a fun social time with Maxwell! What he doesn't remember is going to Maxwell's house!  
> Maxwell explains what happens then takes Wilson back home!

Maxwell was the one to wake up first, he had fallen asleep uncomfortably in the stool with his hand on Wilson's head. He looked to the sleeping man and smiled a little, ever so grateful that he was alright. He gave Wilson a small pet before slowly getting up with a little groan, picking up his stool and putting it back where he had gotten it. The man then decided to make some breakfast for Wilson, heading to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen, grabbing a pan and putting some eggs on it before putting a few pieces of bacon with it. Maxwell didn't know if Wilson was vegan or vegetarian, or even if he were allergic to anything, so he hoped that Wilson would be able to eat what he was making. After about thirty minutes of cooking Maxwell had made up a dish for Wilson, putting the plate on a tray along with a glass of water and a glass of milk, just in case Wilson didn't want to drink either one. Maxwell then put a cloche on the plate to keep the food hot. He headed back into the living room to see Wilson had awoken and was currently clutching the blanket Maxwell had put on him the night before, Wilson was on the verge of tears, huddled in the corner of the couch as he began to look around the room, lost.

Wilson had no idea where he was, all he could remember was having a fun time with Maxwell then suddenly not feeling well, poor Wilson was thinking he had been drugged. When Maxwell entered the room Wilson looked over to him, trying to scoot back further than he possibly could, his back against the arm of the couch. He was terrified, assuming things and jumping to conclusions. "Wh....Where am I?" Wilson finally croaked out, Maxwell had not moved from his spot. Maxwell noticed how scared the other man was, feeling bad. Maxwell didn't move at all, simply staying put not to scare Wilson any more than he already was, wanting to diffuse the situation before it got worse. "You're at my home." Maxwell gave a gentle reassuring smile, still wearing the same clothes he wore last night, he hadn't changed his outfit. "Now you don't need to be scared... I promise you I didn't do anything to you, and I'm not going to. I-" Maxwell was going to continue speaking until Wilson interrupted, Maxwell immediately going quiet due to respect. "Stop. Sh...Shut it.." Wilson didn't know why he said that in such a rude way, his head turning away as he looked to the ground. "....I don't remember much... Just... Speaking with you then suddenly not feeling well. How'd I get here? I was hanging out with Willow, where did she go??" Wilson looked back at Maxwell, gripping the blanket a little more. Maxwell let out a sigh, still holding the tray of food. "Willow had left to ... have some fun with my friend, Charlie. They're at Willow's house. After a bit of hanging out I decided I was going to go home, but I had suddenly gotten a text message from you telling me to pick you up. It said you weren't feeling well and... And well, I got worried for you. So I was planning on taking you to your home, but you fell asleep in the back of my car. I... didn't know what to do. I had no idea where you lived....so I brought you here." As Maxwell spoke Wilson began to slowly calm down, Mawxell's calm voice helping him, soothing Wilson's fret. Wilson soon scooted a bit closer to where Maxwell was, going further down the couch so he wasn't right against the arm of the couch. ".....Do you have proof? I only just met you and you're being so nice... I..." Wilson frowned, what was he thinking? Willow obviously liked the way Maxwell looked, and she can get a pretty good read on a lot of people. Wilson sighed before speaking once more. "I'm...I'm sorry for telling you to shut up. Thank you... for coming to pick me up..."

Maxwell took a step closer and began to smile once more, glad Wilson was a little calmer. Maxwell just wanted Wilson to be happy, he didn't want the man to be scared. "No no.. it's alright, please don't apologize. You were scared....I don't want you to be scared. And you texted me to come pick you up, it's in your messages. I left your phone on your person, I'm not sure where it is and...I thought it would be rather rude to search without asking. But I don't know if it's dead..." He sighed as he held out the tray in front of Wilson, smiling. "I made you some breakfast and I got you some water for your hangover...." Wilson looked up with sparkling eyes, gently taking the tray that was handed to him. "Oh...Thank you. And my phone is probably dead by now..." Wilson sighed as he took the cloche off of the plate, smiling brightly when he saw the food. "Oh! Thank you, Maxwell....You're too kind..." Wilson sighed before he began eating happily, bouncing a little where he sat. He was trying to ignore the headache he had. Maxwell slowly sat next to Wilson, smiling away as he watched the man, focusing on his pretty eyes. "It's no problem, Wilson. I just want to make sure you're alright..." He scratched his own cheek before leaning back in the couch. "Hmm..I could charge your phone if you wish, I have plenty of chargers." Maxwell offered a smile, Wilson looking back to Maxwell and smiling. "Oh yes please! I have a USB type C..."

Maxwell nodded and soon stood up once more to go get the charger Wilson needed. On Maxwell's way to go get the charger Wilson took out his dead phone from his pocket and set it on the table only to feel a vibration beside him on the couch. Wilson turned to look at what it was, putting some egg into his mouth. He saw that it was Maxwell's phone, it was quite a lovely phone, it had a black case with pretty white decor on it. Wilson slowly picked it up to look at the case some more, but the phone suddenly turned on due to the phone recognizing that it was being lifted up. Wilson saw the wallpaper of a beautiful poppy with raindrops on it, smiling a little when Wilson saw it. Wilson then saw a message pop up that read "Maxy, Willow hasn't heard from Wilson yet and he was last seen with you, do you know where he is? She's getting worried, and I'm a little worried too." Wilson read it, his mind screaming at him not to but curiosity making him. Wilson chewed the egg that was in his mouth as he opened up the message, planning on replying. However, when he opened the messages with someone named Charlie, he read all the names they called each other. Maxy, Charlie-Cake, bunnykins, poppy-nosed snoodle for some reason and other silly names were all names that Wilson was reading, Wilson soon becomming horror struck. Was Maxwell and this Charlie person dating? No, they couldn't be! Willow went off to have fun with her at Willow's house... but that could mean so many things other than sexual! Wilson put the phone down and began to get sick with worry, his mind making every conversation with Maxwell fuzzy. He couldn't remember if Maxwell had ever said he were single. Wilson went back to eating eggs and bacon, staring at the milk as he ate.

Maxwell soon came back when Wilson was finishing his meal, carrying a charger in his hands. "Sorry it took so long, I had forgotten where my charger was." He walked over to Wilson and plugged the charger into the wall before noticing the phone on the table, taking it and plugging it in, assuming it was Wilson's. Maxwell glanced to Wilson when he didn't get a response, Maxwell walking over and sitting next to Wilson once more. "Are you alright? If you have a headache I could get you some advil...." Maxwell watched Wilson then nod his head, Maxwell getting up to head to the kitchen before stopping midway. "I'll get you some advil then..." He glanced at Wilson to see no response from the man who was leaning back and slouching against the couch, so Maxwell simply headed to the kitchen to get some advil. Wilson had set the tray on the coffee table in front of him, thinking about things. He was thinking about the first time Maxwell and him semi-met. It was a lovely experience, he loved every moment but now he was worried if he messed up. When Maxwell came back Wilson looked over to him, sighing. "Are you...Are you single?" Wilson nervously asked, finding his cheeks flaring up a bit. It was embarrasing to ask the question, especially since Wilson was harshly crushing on him. "Hm?" Maxwell replied as he handed Wilson the advil, smiling and fully answering his question when Wilson took the advil. "Oh yes, I'm single. Why...?" Maxwell soon smirked but soon saw the worry in Wilson's eye, frowning and sitting on the couch beside Wilson, hoping he wouldn't have to get up again. "...What's gotten into your head, Wilson?" Wilson sighed and turned his head to Maxwell, watching the man find his phone under his butt. "I just... wanted to make sure...I didn't want to ... find out you were cheating on someone with me...or erm-" Wilson noticed he messed up, turning his head away as his face went crimson red, covering his mouth nervously before his hands slowly went up to his eyes, covering his eyes as he tried to correct himself. "W-Were...uhm...did...cheat..." Maxwell let out a little chuckle, thinking Wilson was oh so adorable. He leaned in to Wilson and cupped his cheek, making Wilson's head turn so it was facing Maxwell. "My darling you don't have to worry about that... I wasn't or am not cheating on anyone with you..." Maxwell kept cupping Wilson's cheek as the other man kept his own eyes covered, Maxwell examining Wilson's covered face before gently pressing his finger against Wilson's nose, booping his snoot. "Hey....It's okay. You don't have to worry about that...Okay?" Wilson nodded, causing Maxwell to let go of Wilson's cheek. "I'm... I'm glad." Wilson slowly uncovered his eyes, looking up at Maxwell before sighing, wanting to get lost in the man's eyes. "Maxwell...I..." He wanted to beg Maxwell to pin him down and kiss him, he just wanted to be held and loved by this other man. But... that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him. "I had felt your phone vibrate...I think you got a message...."

"Oh?" Maxwell wondered, picking up his phone and checking the notifications. "It doesn't say I have any new messages..." He swiped his phone screen, not having a pin. He smiled a bit and noticed the message from Charlie. "Ah, I do have a new message." Maxwell checked it over before texting something in return, putting his phone down on the table and looking to Wilson. "Your friend is concerned for you, especially since she hasn't heard from you. Did you want me to drive you back to your place, or did you want me to order you a cab?" Maxwell offered a sweet and kind smile, looking over Wilson. Wilson stared up at Maxwell for a while before giggling adorably, looking away. "Oh geez.... Hmm.." Wilson thought about it for a while, deciding it may be best for him to go home. "Are you able to drive me? If you drive me..." Wilson slowly looked up at Maxwell with cute innocent eyes. "you'll be able to remember where my house is if....if we ever go on a future date..." Maxwell smiled and soon stood up with a chuckle. "Heh...Well we did saw we'd go on a date...." Maxwell helped Wilson up before leaning down and kissing Wilson's forehead gently. "I'd love to drive you, my darling~" The way Maxwell had said darling was in such a playful way, it made him shudder as he grabbed his phone. "Sweet...I ...I can't wait..." He smiled like a dork and headed outside with Maxwell leading him the way, Maxwell opening the car door for Wilson. Wilson got into the passengers side then Maxwell got into the drivers, they both smiled to each other as Maxwell started his car. "Alright...where's your house, now?"

\--  
Maxwell pulled up into Wilson's driveway, there was a light pastel blue coloured house with a lovely garden out front. Maxwell had gotten out of his car with Wilson and gone to his front step, Wilson's heart was racing. They had listened to music and sung a little on the way there, Wilson was overjoyed. He went to the doorstep with Maxwell, turning to the other man with pink cheeks. "Thank you, Maxwell..." He began playing with the end of his shirt, looking up at Maxwell with hope. Maxwell began to lean down with a grin on his face. "It's my pleasure, Higgsbury. I can't wait to see you again~" Both of them closed their eyes and leaned into each other, their lips so close to touching before the front door opened wide, Willow letting out a happy noise before hugging Wilson tightly. Maxwell had pulled away quite quickly, looking to Willow before looking to Wilson. Wilson whined and hugged back, sighing. "Oh!! I was so worried about you!! You really have to keep your phone charged!" She nuzzled into Wilson's cheek before looking to Maxwell and smiling. "Thank you, Maxwell! See you!" She said before suddenly trying to pull Wilson inside. Wilson panicked, wanting to say goodbye to Maxwell. "Ah- Goodbye Maxwell!" He spoke in a quick but lustful way, wanting to keep talking to Maxwell. Maxwell chuckled a bit and simply gave Wilson a smirking smile and a wave before the front door closed. Maxwell then went to his car to go home, wondering if Wilson and him would go on that date or not.


End file.
